


Home sweet home

by StrongDork



Series: Chilling in the Borderlands zine pieces [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: During BL3, Gen, bandit!vaughn, chilling in the borderlands, implied gayperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongDork/pseuds/StrongDork
Summary: Vaughn sets up his new home, reminisces on times gone by whilst doing soThis piece was originally written for the Chilling in the borderlands fan zine
Series: Chilling in the Borderlands zine pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209845
Kudos: 1





	Home sweet home

When the SunSmashers effectively left their leader for dead, Vaughn, after being rescued by the vault hunter, decided to join forces with the Crimson Raiders, properly this time. After a large chunk of them left the planet in search of the vaults, Vaughn was left to hold the fort on Pandora with Brick, Mordy and Tina, that fort being Roland’s Rest.

He had been honoured when he had been invited to come and set up camp there. He had rushed back to the hodge podge of shipping containers he called home to collect his things, not that he owned anything to put his belongings in… but that was fine, he was bound to find something he could bundle it all up in. It wasn’t exactly like he had many belongings, just a spare change of socks and a fresh(er) pair of those Hyperion underwear he loved so dearly. There was a makeshift staff he had been working on, because come on? He had a cape, the only logical next step was a staff. Oh and how could he forget! Most important of all his collection of bloody skulls, all three of them. 

They added to the Feng Shui, really tied the place together, or at least Vaughn thought so. That was all that mattered really, they made it feel like home. That and the well loved photo he kept beside his makeshift bed. A faded film shot that he and Rhys had taken on some busted old camera they had found, whilst scavenging from the Helios wreckage. The thought of anyone seeing the, ‘Esteemed’ Atlas CEO like that, brought a smile to his face as he untied his cape, using it to bundle together the items he had gathered before heading out to meet the others who had been waiting in a technical for him.  
Vaughn gave his home one last look as they drove away, smiling as the sandy hill disappeared into the background, nostalgia filling him as he turned, settling into his seat, cradling his bundled up belongings to his chest. This was home, not that hill, this little bundle of bones in his lap and these people who had offered him a roof over his head when he needed it most. 

When they had arrived at Roland’s rest, the sun had just begun its descent from the midday heat which he was thankful for as he trekked up the hill after Brick who showed him to his allotted container, because that's what they were, shipping containers from old corporations that had been abandoned in the wasteland. Whatever they were, they provided cover from the sand storms and other ridiculous Pandoran weather patterns. 

“Thanks man…” Vaughn smiled up at the literal mountain of a man standing beside him in front of his new home. Brick only smiled in response, clapping a large hand on the tiny man's back, sending him stumbling into his container, before disappearing, his thundering laughter trailing after him. Vaughn took a moment to adjust himself, rolling his shoulders back as the stinging subsided into numbness, oh that was going to leave a mark. 

The container was already outfitted with a bed and some storage, a locker beside the entrance. Where to start, he thought as he finally got his legs moving again, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, the cushy (at least by Pandoran standards) mattress was a welcome change. 

Vaughn placed his makeshift bindle down beside him, untangling the hasty knott he had tied out of the four corners of his cape. Once undone he carefully laid the items out on the mattress, standing so he could re-fasten his cape, a small sigh of relief following as he looked down at his belongings, hands on hips. That was better, he felt a little less naked now. 

The disassembled staff was placed in the locker for later use, he’d finish that once he was settled in here. Staff making was an art, thank you very much, and an important one at that. Next up, the bloody skulls, three to be exact which, yes, is a crucial piece of information. 

For optimal Feng Shui, one needed three of an identical item to triangulate in any one room. Something about geometry being soothing… Vaughn wasn’t entirely sure, he had read about it in an article once whilst still up on Helios. All he knew was that with one bloody skull placed atop the locker, one on the crate beside his bed, and the last on the floor at the foot of his bed, he felt a little more at home. All that was left was the finishing touch, the cherry on top, which was sitting on the bed staring up at him with the same goofy smile he always did. Vaughn sunk down onto the mattress, picking up the beaten up old photo with a sad smile, tracing his thumb over his friend as he placed the photo on the crate, balancing it against the skull that sat there.

“Home sweet home”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad w this :(


End file.
